


Waltz

by Bobbi The Panda (TyrantorX)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantorX/pseuds/Bobbi%20The%20Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana finds solace in dancing. Leona finds solace in Diana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I submitted long time ago to League of Fics when I was applying as a writer.  
> Nope, I didn't make through to the first round.

_One, two, three, four._

It’s been a long time since they last danced as the moonlight graced their dance floor. The day has been tiring, the daily skirmishes were exhausting and they both needed a little time to themselves.

“The last time I danced like this we were atop the Solari institute.” She says as she tries to avoid stepping on Diana’s toes. The rhythm they’re dancing to is smooth but her steps are awkward.

_Five, six, seven, eight._

Diana makes no remark. Leona looks up to see her smile–a smile she’d only see when they’re alone and the only witness to their moments are the fluid notes playing in their minds and the moonlight illuminating their steps across the marble floor.

“I missed you,” the red-head grumbles.

“There’s nothing to be missed about me,” she answers, her serene grin never leaving her face. She closes her eyes as her partner elegantly twirls her−Leona left in awe by the beauty shone by the moon’s pale light.

“Nonsense,” she catches her back and they shuffle again, slowly regaining the forgotten steps and moves through the years as they move through the Institute’s balcony.

“You’re strong, graceful, intelligent and beautiful,” Leona blushes. “There’s a lot to be missed.”

They dance until the dawn greets them to which Diana stops their little waltz. Her expression drops as she suddenly pulls Leona into an embrace and buries her face onto the crook of Leona’s neck.

“Promise you won’t leave me anymore?” Diana asks, her voice shaky.

Leona is shocked, but wraps her arms around firmly on Diana’s slender frame. “I promise I won’t.”

* * *

 

But this time, it’s Diana who leaves.

“Sometimes I wonder what mama is like,” the little girl ponders as she holds the framed picture of Diana and herself, tracing her mother’s face with her small, slender fingers. “I miss her even though I barely knew her.”

Leona takes her daughter’s pale, satin hands, intertwines them with her own, and she leads them both to the middle of their den. She plays the same smooth rhythm familiar to her ears as intimate emotions suddenly pool in her chest.

“Mother, you know I can’t–”

“She’s strong, graceful, intelligent and beautiful,” she tells her as she leads her to the music’s rhythm.

_One, two, three, four._

She looks into her daughter’s blue eyes.

The little one’s sadness passes as she finds enjoyment in moving to the music. She flashes a smile−a smile Leona has not seen ever since Diana left.

_Five, six, seven, eight._

She stops abruptly to hug her daughter, her eyes teary and her voice shaky.

“She’s exactly like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate some feedback.


End file.
